Fighters Guild (Morrowind)
These are the official Morrowind Fighters Guild Quests. For the main page, please see Fighters Guild. Joining the Fighters Guild Before any quests can be completed, the Fighters Guild must be joined. There are five characters that can be sought out in order to join the Fighters Guild. *Eydis Fire-Eye, in Balmora. This is the most likely of people to speak to join the Fighters Guild, as Caius Cosades will ask you to join the Fighters Guild or Mages Guild and "Take on a few Quests", after you first speak with him. Her first few quests are targeted for new players, making her an ideal choice for Fighters Guild quests early on in the game. However, you might not have done this straight away, and might have instead gone to other locations. *Percius Mercius, located in the Fighters Guild Hall in Ald'ruhn, the seat of the House Redoran council. *Hrundi, in Sadrith Mora. *Lorbumol gro-Aglakh, in Vivec. *Sjoring Hard-Heart, in Vivec. Seeing any of these five people, and asking them about "joining the Fighters Guild" will make you an "Associate" level member, presuming you "agree" to join. (Saying yes to joining has no negative repercussions whatsoever, with any of the various factions). Guild Ranks There are ten ranks that can be reached in the Fighters Guild. One can reach a higher rank in the Fighters Guild by completing Quests, but they must also have the necessary Requirements to achieve a higher rank. Higher ranks are important as they will allow more Faction members to let you buy/sell items, and also Train with you. The ten ranks are as follows: #Associate - requirements: None #Apprentice - requirements: 1 level 10 fave skill and 1 quest complete #Journeyman - requirements: 1 level 20 fave skill and 2 quest complete #Swordsman - requirements: 1 level 30 fave skill and 4 quest complete #Protector - requirements: 1 level 40 fave skill and 2 lvl 10 fave skill and completed 7 guild quests #Defender - requirements: 1 level 50 fave skill and 2 level 15 fave skills and complete 9 guild quests. #Warder - requirements: 1 level 60 fave skill and 2 level 20 fave skills and complete 12 guild quests. #Guardian #Champion #Master This is different to , where finishing particular missions is required to gain a rank. Characters Quests Balmora Missions The Balmora Fighters Guild missions are undertaken by seeing Eydis Fire-Eye, in the Balmora Guild of Fighters Hall. In total, there are nine missions that can be undertaken from Balmora. These are as follows: (Note: Quest names are not explicitly given in this game, so quest names are determined by journal entries and/or console information) #Exterminator: In Balmora, a citizen wants to get rid of some cave rats that are eating her pillows. #Egg Poachers: in the Shulk Egg Mine, two poachers are stealing Eggs, your job is to kill them. #Telvanni Agents: Four Telvanni agents are stealing from the Caldera Mine. #Code Book: Retrieve a code book from Sottilde (Note: Incompatible with Thieves Guild Quests). #Desele Debt: Helviane Desele in (Suran), has accumulated a large amount of debt. #Orc Bounty: A bounty for an Orc in Balmora. #Alof's Farm: Another Orc mission: There's a group of orcs located at a Daedric ruin. #Verethi Gang: Kill smugglers at Mannammu. #Hunger in the Sarano Tomb: Kill the hunger in the Sarano Ancestral Tomb. Ald'ruhn Missions These missions are available by speaking to Percius Mercius. There are six missions available from him in total. They are: #The Necromancer of Vas: With the help of a Bouyant Armiger, clean out a den of Necromancers in Vas. #Beneran's Bounty: In Sargon, a murderer named Nerer Beneran is hiding. Go there and kill him. #Bandits in Suran: Kill the bandits for Avon Oran. #Flin for Elith-Pal: Deliver some Flin to the Elith-Pal Mine, near Red Mountain. #Remove Sjoring's Supporters: Kill a pair of corrupted Fighters Guild members. #Kill Hard-Heart: Kill the Master of the Fighters Guild. Vivec Missions There are a total of eight possible missions available in Vivec. The majority of them are obtained by speaking to Lorbumol gro-Aglakh. These are as follows: #Juicedaw Ring: Obtain a Juicedaw Feather Ring from an Orc in the Hlaalu Canton. #Silence Tongue-Toad: Silence Tongue-Toad, a Thieves' Guild member, in Ald-ruhn. ''(Tongue Toad lets you "remove the price on your head"). '' #Dro'Sakhar's Bounty: In St. Olms Canton, there is a Khajiit outlaw named Dro'Sakhar. Kill him. #Lirielle's Debt: Collect 2000 gold in debt money from Lirielle in Ald'ruhn. #Vandacia's Bounty: In Seyda Neen, a tax lady has a large bounty on her head. #Alleius' Bounty: Collect the bounty on a judge in Ebonheart. Alternatively, there are two more missions that are able to be undertaken in Vivec. These are given by Sjoring Hard-Heart, if you have a sufficiently high enough rank. The first one is to Remove the heads of the Thieves' Guild, by killing the three top bosses. The second mission is to Kill the Master Thief, which involves killing Gentleman Jim Stacey in Vivec. These two missions are undertakeable as an alternative quest to the final two Ald'ruhn missions. The difference in these is the Ald'ruhn ones ask you to remove the corrupt leader, and the other one, asks you to help the corrupt leaders associates, the Camora Tong. Sadith Mora Missions These missions are undertakeable by speaking to Hrundi, in Sadrith Mora. He will give you a total of eight missions to undertake, as follows: #Battle at Nchurdamz: A fellow warrior needs assistance against a Daedroth in Nchurdamz. #Dissapla Mine: Rescue a healer from a Nix-hound infested mine. #Berwen's Stalker: Kill a Corprus Stalker in Tel Mora. #Tenim's Bounty: Kill outlaw Rels Tenim, located near Vos. #Sujamma to Dunirai: Deliver a load of Sujamma to Nelacar at the Dunirai Caverns. #Rescue Sondaale: Rescue Sondaale from the Sixth house cultists and escort her through Telasero. #Engaer's Bounty: Kill Engaer in Tel Naga. #Pudai Eggmine: Obtain the Seven Eggs of Gold from this legendary Eggmine. See also *Ald'ruhn Fighters Guild *Balmora Fighters Guild *Sadrith Mora Fighters Guild *Vivec Fighters Guild pl:Gildia_Wojowników_(Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Quests Category:Morrowind: Fighters Guild Quests